


Hats Off Motherfuckers - It's Party Time!

by shaiwriter



Series: Bar-b-que's and Domination [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaiwriter/pseuds/shaiwriter
Summary: Rick and Michonne play a little game!!





	

Rick was pulled out of his sleep by the sun shining directly into his face _and_ what felt like a block of ice laying against his shins. He opened his eyes, and after a split second of confusion, he smiled. Michonne was still laying in his arms, snoring softly. But, those blocks of ice he felt were her feet. He gently disengaged himself from her arms, pulled the covers over her shoulder, and started putting his pants back on. Once he was “dressed”, he went over to her dresser and opened the top drawer, hoping it was the right one. It was. Rick pulled out a pair of thick white socks, and gently placed them on her cold feet. She never even woke up. He’d hoped she would so that he could say ‘bye’ to her before he left, but at the same time, he didn’t want to disturb her. He opted for moving stealthily through her room so as not to awake her, leaving her house, and quietly closing the front door behind him.

When he got to his own house, he checked the clock and realized that his son would be there in a couple of hours. He couldn’t wait to see Carl...Lori, he could do without. Not wanting to dwell on what a hateful cheating bitch his ex was, and so as not to ruin his already excellent morning, he went and got dressed for the day, fixed himself some toast, and thought about Michonne.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His and Carl’s day was perfect. Turned out that Carl didn’t really want to go anywhere. He wanted to order pizza and hang out with his dad and that suited Rick right down to his socks. While they were shoving pizza down their throats and watching the Atlanta Falcons get their asses kicked by the Green Bay Packers, Rick decided to mention Michonne to try and gauge Carl’s reaction.

“Hey Carl,” Rick said.

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever met Michonne? You know the woman that moved into Dwight and Honey’s house a few months ago?”

“You mean the lady you stare at all the time?” Carl asked smirking at his dad.

Rick almost choked on his beer. He should have known better though. Carl was a special kid that never ceased to amaze him.

“You noticed that huh?” Rick asked once he got himself together.

“Well, yeah. I think everyone noticed.” Carl said. “Did you finally go and talk to her?”

Rick was floored. “Yeah. I finally went and talked to her,” he said a little sheepishly. “I like her Carl. A lot. I wanted to talk to you about it to see how you would feel about me maybe dating her.”

“Does she like you too?” Carl asked.

“I think she does,” Rick said, not being able to stop the smile that bloomed across his face.

“That’s great Dad. Really. I’m cool with it. Can I meet her?” Carl asked.

“Of course!” Rick said. “I was thinking about going over and inviting her over to watch the rest of the game with us. Would you be okay with that?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll be right back,” Rick said as he practically ran out the door.

When he got to her front door, he could hear the game on Michonne’s TV inside. He secretly rejoiced and knocked loud enough for her to hear.

“Hey you,” Michonne said smiling at Rick. “This is a pleasant surprise.”

“Hey,” Rick said as he reached out to take her hand. “I was wondering if you would like to come over and watch the game with me and my son. I kind of told him about us. I didn’t tell him everything,” Rick said when he saw her raise her eyebrows at him. “I told him that I like you though. I may have been a bit presumptuous because I told him you like me too.” Rick said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“No presumption on your part. I do like you. And I’ll be glad to go over and watch the game with you guys,” Michonne said smiling and squeezing Rick’s hand back. “Let me shut off my TV,” she said as she went back into her house. Rick followed her in and when she turned around after shutting off the TV, he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her full on the lips. He licked at her and waited until she opened up for him. Michonne sucked his tongue into her mouth and nipped at him gently with her teeth. When he began to grind his hardness into her, she gave him one last kiss and a little push.

“Don’t we have someone waiting for us across the street?” she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Rick rested his forehead on Michonne’s shoulder, got his breathing under control and nodded his head.

“Yeah. I’m sorry,” he said into her shoulder.

Michonne rubbed his head and neck. “No need to apologize.” She dropped a kiss on his cheek and led him out the door by his hand.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

After dropping Carl off at his mother’s house without any negative interactions with his ex-wife, Rick was in a particularly good mood. He was almost giddy. Michonne and Carl got along so good, they even forgot Rick was in the room. He couldn’t even be mad. Hell, they were talking about comic books and graphic novels (which Rick had no idea weren’t the same thing until today) and he had nothing to add to the conversation. Yet, he couldn’t stop smiling as he watched them commiserate.

As he drove home, he passed by a store that he’d passed hundreds of times before, but never really thought about stopping and going in. Not until today. He made an illegal u-turn and went back.

The dark interior of _The G Spot_ amused and annoyed Rick at the same time. It tickled him because people actually thought the darkness in the store would hide them somehow, or keep them from being seen. It annoyed him because he was over 40 and his eyesight wasn’t what it used to be. He needed more light goddammit. He was about to go and get the cute girl at the register to help him, but he spotted what he was looking for. He grabbed the box, considered grabbing two, changed his mind, and went to the register.

“Ooo, nice,” the checkout girl said giving Rick one of her brightest smiles.

“Thanks,” he said smiling back, but somehow, still ignoring the girl that was trying to show him all of her teeth.

“This for someone special?” she asked as she leaned over the counter attempting show Rick as much cleavage as her smallish breasts could muster.

Rick looked at the pitiful display and smiled at the girl. He wanted to tell her to mind her damned business, but he was in too good a mood.

“As a matter of fact, it is. Very special,” he said.

The smile on his face got bigger as he thought about who that “very special” person was, and the girl at the counter put her tits back. She could tell she’d have no chance here.

“Well, good luck,” she said, pouting a little.

Rick thanked the poor girl with the flat chest, paid for his item, and practically skipped out the door.

As he drove home, he smiled to himself. “Party time.”

 

**The Next Saturday. Maggie and Glenn’s house. Party**

(but first…)

 

Rick walked over to Michonne’s house so he could see her before they went to the party. He knocked on the door and waited. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Hey you,” Michonne said as she opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

“Hey,” was all Rick could get out as he laid his eyes on Michonne.

Her little black party dress, which was a small fitted silk bodice over her breasts and flared out from there into a mess of see through black tulle that stopped mid-thigh, had him mesmerized. Her hair was up and her long beautiful neck was exposed, seemingly just for him. She didn’t have any shoes on yet and Rick was tempted to tell her to fuck the shoes, fuck the party, fuck ‘em all. He wanted to be under the covers with her RIGHT NOW. But, he refrained, though he honestly had no clue how.

“You’re beautiful,” he said softly.

“Thanks Rick,” she said smiling shyly. “Come in, I’m not quite ready yet,” Michonne said as she moved aside so that he could get in.

He placed his hand on her waist and kissed her on the lips. She smiled as she kissed him back. Then, his hand was putting a little pressure on her waist, telling her that he wanted her to walk.

“Let’s go in the back for a minute,” he said into her lips.

She smiled harder. “You sure we have time for that cowboy?”

“Oh yeah, this won’t take too long.”

They made their way back to her bedroom and Rick turned Michonne so that she was facing him.

“Can you do something for me?” he asked her softly.

“Sure,” she said searching his eyes.

“Take your panties off.”

Michonne knew that tone and she instantly got wet. She did what she was told. Since her skirt was flared it fell right back into place when she’d rid herself of her panties. Rick reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled something enclosed in a small silk bag out and held it up.

“What’s that?” Michonne asked, eyeing his package.

“Well,” he said softly as he moved closer to her, “this is for you.”

Rick placed his hand around Michonne’s small waist and led them both back towards her bed. When her knees hit the bed, Rick leaned into her and sniffed at her hair which had that fresh coconut smell he loved so much on Michonne. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, “Have a seat.”

When she sat, Rick kneeled in front of her placing his hands on her knees and looked up at her.

“Okay, it’s for me,” Michonne said eyeing the small silk bag that was still in Rick’s hand currently resting on her knee. “Can you tell me what it is?”

“Open it,” Rick said as he held the bag out to her.

Michonne took the bag and looked at Rick with a small frown on her face. He was acting a little weird.

“Go on,” he urged her, smiling, blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

Michonne gave Rick one more look that simultaneously said:   _“Man, I really like this guy”_ and _“Man, I hope I don’t have to fuck this guy up”_. To her defense, she had no clue what was in that bag and all she could think about was a spider crawling onto her hand when she opened it. She passed her thoughts off as being silly though, and opened the bag. She immediately went from defensive to confused. Michonne reached in and pulled out a delicate thing she could not identify.

“What’s this?” she asked looking her ‘gift’ over.

Rick plucked it gently out of her hands and began to explain what she was looking at.

“This, Ms. Michonne, is called a Floating Butterfly. These straps (which were a soft laced black stretchy material) go around your hips and the tops of your thighs.” Rick emphasized the straps placement by delicately rubbing Michonne in those very places under her skirt as he explained where they went on her body. “When the straps are in place properly, this little butterfly sits right here,” he said as he pushed at her clit like it was a button and rubbing it gently.

Michonne was almost not paying attention anymore. His delicate work on her clit was bringing her to the edge. Rick noticed this and eased up. Michonne pouted. Rick smiled.

“There is something else in the bag,” Rick said softly. He was still softly sweeping his thumb across her sensitivity, so she just stared at him.

“What?” she asked flustered.

Rick chuckled in his throat and stopped touching her all together. It wouldn’t do to have her satisfied _before_ the party.

“I said,” Rick growled sexily which brought Michonne to attention, “there is something else in the bag, baby.” His voice rolled over Michonne and she almost lost herself again. She knew she couldn’t though. Not yet. Rick wanted something. She snapped herself out of her ‘Rick Stupor’ and reached into the bag again.

It was a remote.

“This is for you,” Rick said holding the Floating Butterfly up in front of Michonne’s eyes. “This,” he took the remote gently from her fingers, “is for me.”

“What...what are you going to do with it?” Michonne asked, though in her heart of hearts, she knew.

“Only what you allow me to do,” Rick said.

“Well, what do you want me to let you do?” she asked smiling from ear to ear.

Rick smiled back, pleased that she was willing to entertain the possibility of him controlling her, if only a little bit.

“I want you to let me lick your pussy, just enough so that your little clit can peek out. You’re not allowed to come! Then I want you to let me strap the butterfly on you. Then...we go to the party.”

Rick had stopped talking, but Michonne knew there was more. “What’s the remote for Rick?” she asked softly, needing him to express exactly what he needed from her.

He didn’t say a word however. Instead, he opened her legs and lay the butterfly on her inner thigh very close to her sex but making sure he didn’t touch her clit. When the butterfly was as close as he dared, he looked her in the eye and pressed a button on the remote.

It had four buttons. 1 - 2 - 3 - OFF. Rick pressed #1. Michonne could feel the very gentle, but constant, whisper of vibration against her thigh. The butterfly was totally silent.

“Oh, that feels good,” she purred.

Rick smiled and pressed #2. The vibration was still gentle, but more forceful than the first setting, forcing Michonne to open her legs a bit wider. She wanted so badly for Rick to move the butterfly over to her pussy. She was already dripping wet. “Rick,” she whispered.

He kissed her knee and hit #3. Now Michonne could feel the vibration where she needed it even though the butterfly was still on her thigh, yet there was still no sound even on the highest setting. The vibration was going full force and Michonne slowly lay back on her bed. She spread her legs as wide as she could, moving her body as if she was fucking even though Rick was still on his knees down at the foot of her bed. He hit the OFF button. Poor Michonne cried out at the loss and looked down between her opened knees to see Rick smiling at her like the Cheshire cat.

He removed the butterfly from her thigh, stood up, closed Michonne’s legs and helped her sit up.

“So, do you think you can wear this for me?” he asked as he sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

“I don’t get to handle the remote at all, do I?” she said, asking her own question before answering his. Secretly, she didn’t want control of that remote. She wanted it in Rick’s hands, but she had one problem.

“No baby. Remember, this is yours,” he said showing her the butterfly again. “This is mine,” he said holding the remote up in his other hand.

“Well, what if it becomes too much for me? I don’t want to have an orgasm in front of everyone at the party,” Michonne expressing her main concern.

“This is where I’m gonna need you to trust me. I know we’re very new and still getting to know each other, and I know trust is earned, but I want you to feel comfortable putting yourself in my hands. I want you to trust that I’ll take care of you the way you need to be taken care of, and I want to feel the same way about you. It’s basically being able to be vulnerable with each other and trusting each other to not take advantage of that, but to protect each other. Do you know what I mean?” he asked, praying she did.

Michonne thought about what Rick told her and nodded her head. She understood perfectly.

“I promise to not let it get to out of hand tonight,” he said as he moved closer to her and nuzzled her ear and neck, giving her soft kisses. “You won’t come in front of anyone but me. I’ll push you just a little though. I’m gonna need you to resist the that urge for me. Do you remember when we were on the porch last week and I told you not to come, but you did anyway?”

Rick hadn’t stopped licking and sucking on her neck, so it was a little hard for Michonne to concentrate, but she remembered that. She nodded her head again.

“Yeah,” she said softly.

“What did I say I was gonna do to you after that?” he asked

Michonne, with considerable effort, thought back to that day. She remembered when he told her not to come. She remembered trying so hard to do what he told her, but his fingers felt so good and she couldn’t hold back no matter how hard she tried. She came all over his hand and collapsed on his chest.

Michonne remembered what he said.

“You said that you were gonna tame my little red love machine,” she whispered. God, she wanted to fuck him so bad right then. She turned her head toward him and rubbed his dick, which was hard as stone. She sucked at the flesh that was in front of her at the time. It happened to be his neck and smiled when he moaned.

Rick however, knew the night couldn’t get off track now and if he let her continue, they would not make it to the party. He quickly got his shit together, removed her hand from his cock, and moved away from her sucking lips, regretfully.

“That’s right,” he said, glad that she remembered. “We start tonight.”

Michonne’s eyes widened just a little, but Rick noticed. She looked a little frightened.

“Sweetheart, if you don’t want this, then we don’t have to do it, okay,”  he said looking her in her eyes. He wanted her to know he meant what he said. “I’ll only do what you allow me to do.”

“You’re not going to hurt me are you?” she asked quietly.

“Never! If I ever do something that you don’t like, if it hurts you in any way, if it’s not good for you, or if you feel uncomfortable about anything we do in the slightest, you tell me and we’ll stop immediately.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. I’ll always push you a bit to find your boundaries and when we find them and you’re still okay with it, we’ll cross those boundaries. But, only if YOU allow it. We should probably have a safe-word in case it ever gets to be too much though, okay.”

Michonne was lost in thought again. She liked where this was going, but she was still a little reluctant. “You promise you won’t hurt me and if I don’t like it, you’ll stop right away,” Michonne said. She wanted to make sure, over everything else, this was well established.

“I promise,” he said and kissed her on the forehead.

“Okay then,” Michonne said, straightening her back a little. “What’s the safe word?”

Rick wanted to drop to his knees and make her come right then, due to her show of courage. “The choice is yours baby.”

Michonne thought a little and said, “Okay, our safe-word will be lollipop.”

“Lollipop,” Rick repeated nodding his head. “Any particular reason why?” he asked.

“Only because it’s a cute word and it’s the least sexual thing I could think of,” she said smiling at him.

“Lollipop it is then,” Rick said. “Whenever you say it, I’ll know to stop what I’m doing. Same goes for you if I say it.”

Though Rick couldn’t think of a single instance where he’d want her to stop doing _anything_ to him.

“You ready to go to Maggie and Glenn’s?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said, feeling a little scared and excited at the same time.

Rick stood up in front of her. “Lay back and pull your knees up Michonne. I want to see you.”

Michonne did as she was told, pulling her tulle skirt out of the way to give Rick a clear view of her pussy.

“Good girl,” he said roughly.

He got back down on his knees and started licking Michonne gently. He could taste her juices as they started to flow the more he licked at her. She started to moan.

“What’s the rule?” he asked her, stopping his licking for a moment.

“Don’t come,” Michonne said breathing a little harshly.

“Don’t come unless what?” he asked and licked her again. Her clit was making its appearance.

“Don’t come -- unless you say so,” Michonne moaned.

Rick gave Michonne’s clit a hard suck and backed up a little. Her little button was alert, slippery and ready for more. Rick ignored it and started to put the Floating Butterfly on Michonne. When the straps were in place, he let the butterfly come into contact with her clit and she jumped a little.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, it just feels weird,” she answered.

“Is it uncomfortable? Does it hurt?” he asked concerned.

“No, not weird like that. Weird like, I need you to turn this motherfucker on right now. It’s laying right on my clit.”

“That’s good baby,” Rick said as he helped her stand up. “Let’s put your panties back on.”

Michonne grabbed them from off the bed and started to bend over, but Rick stopped her. He took the panties out of her hand and kneeled in front of her. “Step in Michonne.”

Holding onto his shoulders, Michonne stepped into her panties as Rick held them out for her. He stood and pulled the small black garment up her legs. When they were in place, he palmed her pussy and put a little pressure on the butterfly, rubbing her back and forth. Michonne closed her eyes, but got a hold of herself. She wanted to please him and it wouldn’t do if she came before they even got a chance to play their little game. Rick noticed her resolve and smiled down at her.

“Is this okay?”

She nodded.

“Let’s go then,” he said.

Rick helped Michonne put on her shoes and they started for the door. But, he stopped them.

“Wait. I want you to spend the night at my house tonight. Will you do that for me?”

“Of course,” she said.

“Go get some clothes for tomorrow. Carl is coming over a little earlier tomorrow and I want us to go to breakfast together. Is that okay?”

She smiled at him, glad he wanted to include her in the time he spent with his son. She liked Carl. He was a smart kid.

“I’ll be right back,” she said as she made her way back to her bedroom to get her toothbrush and some clothes, forcing herself to walk normally. She hesitated on getting the silk scarf she used to wrap her hair up at night and then, got it anyway. If he really liked her, he was gonna have to like _all_ of her, hair wrap and all.

They made their way across the quiet street to Rick’s house where he placed Michonne’s bag inside of his front door. Then, they headed to Maggie and Glenn’s house, where they could see that the party had already started. Before they got there, Rick felt he needed to tell Michonne something.

“Um, you know Maggie is my best friend,” he said reluctantly.

Lori had never been able to handle the fact that he and Maggie were so close, and he didn’t want to relive the whole ugliness again with Michonne. He’d never been willing to give up his friendship with Maggie because of Lori’s petty jealousy, but with Michonne, he had to really think about it. To his relief however, Michonne just smiled at him.

“I know,” she said with a hint of _‘duh dude’_ in her voice.

“I just wanted to say because some people think it’s not normal for a man and a woman to be best friends.”

“Well, I’m not one of those people. I think it’s great that you have a best friend. I had one, but she died a little over ten years ago and I haven’t been able to bring myself to have another one since,” she said still smiling albeit a little sadly this time.

“I’m sorry,” he said grabbing her hand as they walked.

“Don’t be. It’s okay,” she said squeezing his hand a little.

Rick knocked on the door and he and Michonne were presented with Maggie’s smiling, slightly tipsy face.

“Hey! I thought I was gonna have to send a search party out for you two!” she yelled, grabbing Michonne and smothering her with a huge hug. She pushed Michonne back by her shoulders and gave her a once over. “My God, you look fabulous! Why can’t I look this good in a dress?” Maggie said, still yelling.

Michonne and Rick were both tickled at their loud wobbly friend, but tried not to laugh at her. Luckily, Glenn came over and rescued the both of them from his loud and clingy wife. He was also trying his best, not to laugh.

“Maggie, honey are you gonna let them in?” Glenn asked.

“Oh yeah, shit! Sorry. Come on in. Liquor’s on the kitchen table! Woo!!” Maggie yelled.

She then turned to her husband, who was leading her back into the house and away from the front door and grabbed his face. “I love you,” she said. “I love your hair.”

“Thanks baby. I love you too,” Glenn said giggling at his wife.

Rick and Michonne were walking behind the couple, laughing their asses off. As they made their way into the party area, they realized they were the last ones to show up. The whole neighborhood was there and quite a few of the party goers were in the same condition as Maggie.

“Well,” Michonne said looking at Rick, “this is going to be a fun party.”

Rick smiled at her and whispered into her ear, “No one is gonna have more fun than you though.”

He kissed her earlobe gently and pulled back. “You want a drink?”

“Yes please,” she whispered, shuddering from what he said and the kiss he’d given her. “Vodka and Ginger-Ale please.”

“Whatever you want Ms. Michonne,” Rick said as he made his way to the kitchen.

As Michonne stood waiting for Rick to bring her drink, she suddenly felt a small vibration on her clit. She wanted to close her eyes, but she was determined to act as if nothing was happening. The stimulation only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough. She silently thanked god that she wore panties. Before the night was over, she was gonna be leaking like a faulty pipeline.

“Hey you.”

Interrupted from her thoughts, she turned to see Sasha and Daryl standing next to her. She hadn’t heard them approach and knew she was probably gonna be in a little bit of trouble tonight.

“Hey guys,” she said to the couple, giving them both quick hugs. God knows she didn’t want to be in anyone arms when Rick decided to give her another ‘jolt’.

“We were wondering if you two were gonna make it,” Sasha said giving Michonne a knowing smile.

Michonne’s face turned hot, and she knew that if it was possible, Sasha and Daryl would see a full on blush across her cheeks. _“Thank god for melanin,”_ she thought to herself.

“Are we really that late? Maggie slurred the same thing to us when we arrived,” Michonne said laughing.

By now, Rick had made his way over to the trio and gave Michonne her drink. “Hey you two,” he said to the couple, giving Sasha a hug and Daryl a playful kiss on the cheek along with a ‘manly’ hug, which Daryl accepted and gave Rick his own kiss on the cheek.

“Apparently, we’re super late,” Michonne said as she smiled at Rick and Daryl’s silliness.

“How long have you two been here?” Rick asked as he made his way behind Michonne and wrapped his arm around her middle, pulling her into him.

“About forty-five minutes,” Sasha answered. “Daryl saved you two some food from these greedy ass people. You cannot come late to a party that has food _and_ my brother,” Sasha said laughing.

“Oh man, thanks,” Rick said to his friend. “You hungry?” he asked Michonne, lingering at her ear.

“I could eat,” she answered, shivering as Rick’s breath blew across her neck.

Daryl and Sasha were watching Rick and Michonne with rapt attention. Seeing the two of them together was almost bewitching. There was so much obvious attraction between the two of them, one could almost smell it.

“Um, the table is set up outside on the deck. I put your food in a couple of pans and put them in the oven,” Daryl said, suddenly wanting to be alone with Sasha for a minute.

Rick and Michonne started to walk away when Rick turned his head back to his friends. “You guys want to join us?” he asked. All the time, he was pressing the #1 button on the remote. Michonne turned around and pressed her front gently against his front and hugged him around the waist. He in turn hugged her back and let his hand grab her ass through her skirt.

“You don’t mind?” Sasha asked, not catching on to the fact the her man wanted to take her to the upstairs guest room.

“Of course not,” Michonne said from behind Rick. Sasha thought her voice was a little funny, but thought nothing of it.

Rick turned his head back to Michonne and looked down at her.

“You okay sweetheart?” he whispered as he rubbed her ass harder and pressed his cock into her.

Her four inch heels allowed their middles to be level with each other. He could feel the slight vibration of the butterfly on his cock. Michonne just nodded her head. He kissed her and disengaged their bodies from each other.

“Go have a seat and I’ll bring you something to eat,” he said to her. He hit the OFF button on the remote and saw Michonne relax a little. “You gonna be able to be my good girl tonight? You want me to stop?”

“No, no. Don’t stop. I can do it,” she answered. “I just want to fuck you so much right now,” she whispered.

Rick swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He was tempted to take her home and fuck her into the floor, but she was willing to continue. There was no way he’d stop as long as she wanted to keep going.

“I know you do, and you’ll get your chance,” he whispered. “Go have a seat and let me feed you,” he said into her mouth, then kissed her. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside her and she moaned around it. After awhile, he broke the kiss. “Go on,” he said gently and gave her a pat on her ass.

As she walked away Rick heard a low whistle and turned to see Shane eyeballing Michonne and Daryl looking at Shane like he wanted to bury a knife in his neck. Sasha was looking a little nervous.

“You two got close quick,” Shane said to Rick, still looking at Michonne like he wanted to eat her for breakfast.

Rick walked over to Shane. When Daryl saw the look on Rick’s face he told Sasha to go outside with Michonne. She looked at Rick and back at Daryl.

“Go on lil’ darlin,” Daryl said to his girlfriend. “It’ll be okay.”

Rick waited until Sasha was outside and looked at Shane.

“Don’t make me fuck you up Shane,” Rick said with barely contained rage. “You fucked Lori, and honestly…”

Shane opened his mouth to deny the accusation Rick had just made.

“Don’t say a fucking word,” Daryl said quietly.

Shane started as if he’d forgotten Daryl was even there.

“And honestly,” Rick continued, “I should really be _thanking_ you for that. But if you touch Michonne, I’m gonna fucking break your back,” he growled. “She is off limits. Do you understand me?” Rick asked as he stepped closer to Shane with his hands balled into fists.

Shane didn’t know what to say. His mouth hung open like a old rusty gate.

“Say you fucking understand!” Rick said a little louder than he meant to. He looked around and saw that no one was paying attention to the threesome.

“I -- I understand man. I’m sor…” Shane started.

“Don’t bother,” Rick interrupted and stepped back a bit. “It’s in the past and I’ve moved on. On to Michonne. Don’t make me fucking cripple you Shane.”

“Andrea…” Shane simpered. He didn’t have to finish. Rick knew what he wanted.

“I’m not gonna tell her Shane. I don’t want to hurt her. You on the other hand, I have no problem with hurting. Stay the fuck away from Michonne,” Rick snapped at his former friend and walked away.

Daryl looked at Shane as he dropped his head and headed back into the party. When he was gone, Daryl went into the kitchen to talk to his friend.

 

None of them noticed as Andrea slowly walked away as well.

 

“Hey man, you alright?” Daryl asked. He was preparing to get cussed out. He’d known about Shane and Lori, but he never said anything to Rick. Hell, practically everyone knew.

“Yeah I’m okay,” Rick said as he prepared two plates for him and Michonne.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you as soon as I found out man. I knew he was supposed to be your best friend and I didn’t want to…”

  
“It’s not on you Daryl. You shouldn’t have had to tell me anything. That bastard shouldn’t have done it in the first place,” Rick said.

“I just don’t want you to be mad at me man.”

“I’m not,” Rick said looking at Daryl who had his head bowed. Rick grabbed him by the back of the neck and gave him a quick hug. “I’m not mad at you Daryl. I know you were trying to spare my feelings. I appreciate it.”

Daryl nodded, relieved and started making Sasha a plate as well. Rick noticed his friend was only preparing one plate.

“You not gonna eat anything?”

“I already did. So did Sasha, but that girl can eat!” Daryl said smiling. “If I go out there without any food for her, I might get my ass kicked.”

“Maybe Sasha and Michonne are related. I’ve never seen anyone that small eat so much!” Rick exclaimed.

Rick and Daryl looked at each other and burst into laughter. If there _was_ a small crack forming in their friendship because of the “Shane/Lori Situation” it was quickly sealed and forgotten.

As they made their way outside to their women, Daryl grabbed a bottle of vodka to take to them. The four of them ate quietly in each other’s company, enjoying the night. When Michonne was done, Rick pushed her plate away.

“You want more?” he asked her, getting ready to fix her another plate if she wished.

“No, I’m stuffed,” she said leaning back in her chair.

“C’mere,” Rick said softly as he pushed himself out from the table a little and patted his lap.

Michonne smiled at him and did what she was told. She sat in his lap, facing his right and put her arm around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, but not before he discreetly pulled the remote out of his pocket. Michonne leaned down and kissed Rick on the lips. He pushed the #2 on the remote and she moaned into his mouth. He had to wait until she was in his lap to turn the butterfly on because he couldn’t be sure if the vibration would be audible against the metal chair Michonne was sitting on.

Before things went too far, Rick stopped the kiss and pushed the #1 button on the butterfly to calm Michonne down a bit. She’d started gently bouncing her ass on his cock and he was getting close to coming in his pants. When he turned the vibration down, Michonne smiled down at him.

“You okay?” she asked cheekily.

“Barely,” he admitted, smiling at her. She was tougher than she looked.

They both turned their attention to Sasha and Daryl. She was still eating and he was looking at her like she was the only star in the sky. Rick hit the off button. He felt Michonne relax and realized she was getting close, no matter how ‘cool’ she seemed. Rick moved Michonne’s arm from around his neck and kissed her shoulder as she placed her hands in her lap and leaned back on him.

Sasha finally finished eating and was surprised when she looked up to find everyone looking at her.

“What?”

“You want some more?” Daryl asked her.

“Oh God no babe. I think I’m finally full,” Sasha said smiling up at her boyfriend. “Can I have a ginger-ale though?”

“Yeah,” Daryl said getting up. “You guys want anything else?” he asked Rick and Michonne.

“Beer?” Rick said and looked at Michonne.

“I’m good, thanks,” she said as she held up her glass from her first drink and started to pour Vodka in it sans ginger-ale this time.

She offered some to Sasha who shook her head ‘no’. “I don’t think I can,” she said cryptically.

Well, cryptically to Rick anyway. Michonne however knew what was up.

“Really?” she asked quietly.

“I don’t know for sure, but I don’t want to risk it,” Sasha said beaming at Michonne.

“What?” Rick asked, still confused.

Michonne gave him a quick kiss. “Nothing baby,” she said and jumped out of his lap. She walked over to Sasha and pulled her out of her chair. They walked over to the end of the deck and started whispering.

Daryl came back with a full 2 liter bottle of Ginger Ale making Rick laugh. “You think you got enough?” he asked smiling at his friend.

“I never know,” Daryl said seriously. This only made Rick laugh harder.

“Where’d they go?” Daryl asked.

Rick pointed and Daryl’s eyes followed his finger where he saw Sasha and Michonne whispering and giggling with each other. Daryl started to walk over but Rick stopped him.

“Hold up man. I think we should let them be for a couple of seconds.”

Daryl gave him a confused look and Rick just shrugged his shoulders. “Trust me,” he said.

Rick thought he may know what they were talking about now, and figured if it was what he thought it was, Daryl probably wouldn’t want to find out because of an innocent eavesdrop. Daryl gave Sasha and Michonne one more look, shrugged in an unintentional imitation of Rick and sat down.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?” Michonne asked her friend.

“No, but I’m 6 days late. I’m never fucking late,” Sasha said sounding afraid.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Michonne said trying to calm Sasha down a little before Daryl came over.

“I know, I’m just nervous as hell. I have no idea how Daryl is going to react. We never talked about having kids. Hell, we haven’t even talked about marriage yet.”

“Do you think he’ll be upset?”

“No, probably not,” Sasha admitted. “But, he didn’t have the best childhood,” she whispered.

Michonne nodded her understanding. “Well, listen. I know you’re scared. Shit my heart is beating fast _for_ you, but I can see the way Daryl looks at you, and you him. That boy loves you from the bottom of your feet to the top of your head. I think you should let him know what’s going on. No point in being afraid alone and possibly no reason at all, you know what I mean?” Michonne asked rubbing Sasha’s arm.

“Yeah, I know,” Sasha said quietly. She looked up at Michonne and dazzled her with a wide smile. “Thanks Michonne. I guess I really needed to talk about this with someone before I sat Daryl down and possibly changed his whole world.”

“It’s not just his whole world that would change if you’re pregnant sweetie. It’ll be the both of you and believe me, it’s a little easier when you can share everything with your partner,” Michonne said.

Sasha looked at Michonne quizzically. Michonne didn’t have any children, at least none that she knew of, but she was very insightful regarding this whole situation. She opened her mouth to ask Michonne how that was possible, but Michonne beat her to the punch.

“Find out about yourself first. If it turns out that you’re gonna bring a small caramel skinned Dixon into the world, I may be able to help you out. You know, give you some advice and a little help.”

That’s was all Michonne was willing to say. She didn’t want to talk about her own baby, but she’d help Sasha anyway she could. She started walking toward the table where their boys were waiting for them. Sasha stopped her and gave her a huge hug. Michonne was startled, but she managed to return the hug and keep a smile on her face.

Daryl and Rick saw them coming toward them and both were curious about the hug the women exchanged. They stood up and walked toward Michonne and Sasha.

“You guys okay?” Rick asked, speaking to both of them, but looking at Michonne. She suddenly looked sad.

“Yeah, we’re okay,” Sasha said looking at Michonne. Michonne looked at her and nodded.

“We’re fine. You two get lonely without us?” she asked smiling at Rick, trying to change the subject.

He could still see the sadness in her eyes though. He’d talk to her about it later, but in the meantime he needed to put a smile on her face.

“We were able to entertain each other until you two decided to favor us with your presence once again,” Rick said.

Sasha and Michonne looked at each other and laughed out loud.

“Good one baby,” Michonne said laughing.

“I aim to please,” Rick said.

“Hey you,” Sasha said looking up at Daryl. “Can we go home?”

“Sure,” he said looking her over. “You sure you’re okay?” he asked with a little worry in his voice.

“I’m fine. I’m just ready to go. I need to talk to you about something,” Sasha said looking down at her feet.

“We’ll see y’all later,” Daryl said to Rick and Michonne hurriedly. Then, Michonne and Rick were alone on the deck.

Rick pulled Michonne into his arms and looked at her closely. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her.

“When you’re ready and need to talk about anything…”

Michonne interrupted him by placing her finger over his lips. “I know. I’m okay. Let’s go join the party.”

“Shit, I forgot all about that,” Rick said laughing lightly.

He led Michonne back into Maggie and Glenn’s house where the party was in full swing. Music, jocularity and liquor was flowing and made it hard for Michonne to be too sad. She turned and looked at Rick.

“Aren’t you supposed to be putting me through my paces tonight?” she asked sensually, and walked away before he could answer.

Rick couldn’t get the remote out of his pocket fast enough. He watched as she swung her ass side to side as she walked, making him want to rush over to her and bend her over right in the middle of the party. Instead, he just hit the #1 button. Her step faltered just enough so that only he noticed. He walked up behind her, placing his hand on her hip so that she would stop walking and inconspicuously pressed his cock into her ass.  

Out of the speakers came a song called _Temptation_ by Prince.

“I love this song,” Michonne said as she moved her body to the music. She wrapped her arms around Rick’s neck while he was still standing behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her move.

 

_Sex_

_Temptation_

_Lust_

_Pop go mama_

 

Rick pressed #2. Michonne moaned quietly. He turned her around, pressing his cock into her, once again feeling the vibration which was trapped between them. He hit the #1 button.

 

_Everybody on this earth has got a vice_

_And mine, little darlin', mine is the opposite of ice_

_Mine is the running hot water of the daughter of morality_

_In other words, this little prince thinks a lot about U, see?_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_I'm guilty in the first degree_

 

Rick looked into Michonne’s eyes and pressed #2 again. She tried to close her’s but he stopped her.

“No baby. Look at me,” he said as they continued to move against each other.

With real effort, Michonne managed to look Rick in his eyes.

“Kiss me,” she whispered to him.

Rick leaned over, bending Michonne back in his arms and whispered in her ear.

“Where do you want me to kiss you princess?” he asked suggestively as he attached his lips to her neck and began to suck gently. “Here?” he asked her.

He stood them up straight and they kept moving to the music. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and gave her a little bite. “Here?” he asked.

 

_Temptation_

_Working my body with a hot flash of animal lust_

_Temptation_

_All my fingers in the pool go splash we must_

 

Michonne was dripping wet. “My pussy is getting all sticky,” she moaned to Rick.

He hit the #1 button. “Is it too much?”

“No,” she answered. It almost was, but she wanted to see how far she could go.

“You’re gonna stay my good girl?” he asked seductively as he brushed his lips across hers.

Michonne nodded her head, unsure what would come out if she tried to speak. She wanted to moan. She wanted to get on her knees and on her back at the same time. Rick was driving her crazy, and she loved every minute of it.

“More?” he asked her softly.

She nodded her head.

“I want to hear you baby. Tell me what you need?”

“I need you to press my button Rick. Please,” Michonne whispered harshly.

Rick pressed #2 on the remote.

“Yes,” Michonne practically growled at him.

“Do - not - come.” Rick said firmly.

“No...no Rick. Not until you tell me to.”

Rick almost came in _his_ pants at her declaration. Instead, he just rubbed her ass and pressed his cock into her again. “Good girl,” he whispered.

 

_Everybody in this room_

_Everybody in this room has got an urge_

_What's yours, baby?_

_Mine is temptation, it reigns at a party where lovers splurge_

**_Pop go mama when daddy gets a little 2 much_ **

_You know what I'm talkin' 'bout?_

_Purplelectricity whenever our bodies touch_

**_Ooh baby, I love it when our bodies touch_ **

 

Rick hit the OFF button on the remote.

“I can’t wait to get you home,” Rick growled into Michonne’s ear.

Michonne turned around in Rick’s arms, pressed her back into his front and proceeded to slide slowly down his body as she held onto his legs. She heard someone say “Shit,” in the crowd that was also dancing around them, but she didn’t know who it was. All she knew was, that it wasn’t Rick. While she was still crouched down in front of him, she turned and was faced with his cock, which was clearly hard but almost hidden by his black slacks. She began to rise up slowly, making sure she provided plenty of friction on his dick, first with her face, then as she got higher, with her chest, all the way until she was standing in front of him again, pressing herself into him.

Rick grabbed her by the back of her neck with one hand and on her lower back with the other as they continued the dance. They were breathing heavily into each other’s faces, kissing and nipping at each other. With the small remote hidden in the hand he had on her back, he hit #2.

“Do you think you can take a little more baby?”

Michonne knew that meant Rick was finally going to hit the #3 button on the remote. She braced herself, thinking of the safe-word they’d agreed upon just in case it turned out to be too much for her.

“I can take it,” she mewled hoping she was right.

Rick hit #3.

“Oh fuck,” she whispered harshly.

“Tell me if it’s too much baby,” Rick said as they both still moved to the music.

“Just a little bit. I’m going to pop if you keep it up too long,” she told him.

He smiled at her and hit #1. Michonne inhaled sharply and looked at Rick.

“Why are you smiling? I couldn’t do it,” she said disappointingly.

“You were perfect baby. Besides, this is our first time. It’s gonna take more than one night to tame her,” he whispered in her ear.

He sucked her earlobe, earring and all into his mouth, careful not to dislodge the diamond stud she’d placed there.

 

_Temptation_

_I'm not talkin' about just ordinary temptation, people. I'm talking_

_About the kind of temptation that'll make U do things._

_Oh, oh, temptation._

_Oh, darling, I can almost taste the wetness between your…_

 

“I can’t wait to taste you Michonne.”

 

_Temptation, temptation_

_I'm not talking about any ol' kind of temptation, people, I'm talkin'_

_About, I'm talkin' about... sexual temptation._

_A lover_

_I need a lover, a lover, I need a...right now._

 

“I need you to fuck me Rick.”

 

_U, I want U._

_I want U in the worst way._

_I want U._

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Rick hit the OFF button on the remote and placed it back in his pocket. They left without saying goodbye, but that didn’t keep people from noticing.

“Jesus, Mary, and Josephine Baker. That was the hottest shit I’ve ever seen,” Abraham declared when Rick and Michonne were out the door.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

When they made it to Rick’s house and got behind closed doors, Michonne attacked Rick with an urgency that attested to her being on the edge of orgasm all night long. She slammed him back into the door and they kissed to the point of bruising. Rick picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist automatically. He carried her to his bedroom as she tried to unbutton his shirt with fumbling fingers. When she couldn’t get his shirt to cooperate, she ripped it open sending buttons flying every which way. Rick’s hands were holding her up under her skirt and his fingers didn’t have the same fumbling problem as Michonne’s did. He pushed her panties to the side and slid two of his fingers inside her pussy which was so wet there was almost no resistance. She moaned into his neck at the contact and began to fuck his fingers while they were still making their way to the bedroom.

“Hurry Rick.”

They were finally in the bedroom and he lowered her to the bed, letting his fingers slip from her with a sucking sound. He pushed her beautiful tulle skirt up to her waist and yanked her panties down. He also removed the Floating Butterfly which left her clit huge and red. He rubbed her pussy gently.

“Do you feel any pain baby?”

“No. My clit is almost numb,” she said urgently. “I need you inside me Rick! Now!”

Rick didn’t even pull his pants all the way down, nor did he remove his ruined shirt. He unzipped his pants, slipping them and his underwear down just enough to release his cock. Michonne threw her legs open at the sight of him and he was on her.

Rick’s cock slid into Michonne easily as her cunt was soaking wet. Neither of them lasted long. They both had been on the edge practically all night. Rick slammed in and out of Michonne as she encouraged him filthily.  

“Fuck me Daddy. Fuck me.” she groaned into his ear.

Rick pounded into her and Michonne could feel that she was approaching the point of no return. Her pussy clamped down on Rick’s pistoning cock dragging him right along with her. Michonne’s already tight cunt spasmed around his cock, driving Rick to a series of short, fast, slamming strokes.  

“Come baby. Come for me,” Rick growled.

Michonne let go, yelling out her completion. “Oh fuck Fuuuucccck!!!!!!”

Rick followed closely behind her as he froze inside her and roared through his own release.

Rick collapsed on top of Michonne, but still made sure to not put all of his weight on her. They were both sweaty disheveled messes, but neither could stop smiling.

“That - was fucking - amazing,” Michonne murmured from underneath Rick.

He kissed her gently, remembering how they attacked each other when they got in the house.

“Did I hurt you baby?” he asked as he kept kissing her lips, cheeks, nose and anywhere else he could reach.

“A little,” she said and he looked down at her concerned. “But, I liked it.”

“Shit, where?” Rick said sliding slowly out of Michonne’s still wet pussy. She hissed. “Oh baby, I’m sorry,” he said as he looked at her pussy which was red as a beet. “Jesus!”

“Hey, hey,” Michonne said getting his attention. “I said I liked it. It wasn’t a painful hurt. It was fucking awesome.”

“You sure sweetheart? You’re so red down here,” he said as he palmed her gently.

“Rick. I remembered the safe-word. If I couldn’t handle it, I would have said it. I’m okay baby. I promise,” she said as she reached her arms out to him.

He went to her and kissed her lips.

“Okay. I want you to trust me, so I need to trust you too.” He kissed her again. “Lay here while I run us a bath, okay.”

“Okay.”

Rick got up and closed Michonne’s legs, pulling her skirt down in the process. He tucked himself back into his pants and discovered he was a little sore himself. “I’ll be right back.”

He went into his bathroom and started the water in the tub. When it was a the right temperature, he went back into the bedroom. Michonne looked like she was on her way to sleep. He left the room and went to fetch her bag with her clothes in them. When he came back, Michonne was sitting up and trying to unzip her dress. He dropped her bag and approached the bed.

“I’ll do it,” he said as he climbed behind her on the bed and unzipped her dress. He got off the bed, stood her up, and pulled her dress down her body, kneeling in front of her so that she could step out. He also pulled her shoes off. When she was naked, he told her to, “lay back down and I’ll hang your dress up.”

“Thank you Rick,” she said not expecting that at all.

She thought her dress was going to be tossed over the back of the chair he had in the corner of his room. She smiled. She was still smiling when he turned around after taking care of her dress and sitting her shoes on the floor next to several pair of his own.

“How do you feel baby?” he asked her as he began to remove his own clothes.

“Umm, satisfied, sticky, and sleepy,” she said as she stretched like a cat.

“All that huh?” he said smiling down at her.

“Yep.”

He went to the bathroom and shut the water off, testing it with his fingertips again to make sure it wasn’t too hot. He turned to go and get Michonne but she was already at the bathroom door.

“Hey you,” he said as he pulled her into his arms.

Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck and the two of them stood in the middle of the bathroom floor, hugging. Not trying to get at each other, not even kissing. Just hugging.

“How do _you_ feel?” Michonne asked, posing Rick’s question back at him.

“Happy. I feel really happy” he said.

  
  
  
_Temptation song lyrics by Prince_  



End file.
